Disaster!
by undine-yaha
Summary: Angin berhembus kencang, hujan deras turun dari langit, petir menyambar-nyambar dan...roh Hiruma dan Suzuna tertukar! Bagaimanakah nasib mereka? last Chap update! Warning: HiruMamo&SenaSuzu later. khayal, abal, de-el-el! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hai, minna! Ini Undine!

Apa? Undine lagi?

Iya, ini saya! Buat yang belum kenal, perkenalkan saya undine-yaha!

Kali ini aku datang dengan cerita super ngawur dan super khayal yang semoga saja kalian menyukainya ^^

Ide ceritanya dari teman sebangkuku Mia-kun yang tadinya ngga ngerti apa2an soal ES 21 lalu kuracuni segala macem tentang ES 21 selama dua semester, kekekekke!

Baiklah, semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini! Selamat membaca!

* * *

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**Disaster!**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: Mia-kun & undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro & Murata Yuusuke**

Langit tampak begitu mendung. Terdengar pula suara gemuruh yang menandakan hujan deras akan segera turun.

"Huuuh!" Suzuna mengeluh sambil berlari-lari ke ruangan klub amefuto Deimon,"Kenapa bukuku pakai ketinggalan segala! Sudah begitu tidak sempat pakai inline skate! Jadi harus lari-lari!"

GREK! Pintu geser itu terbuka.

"Permisiii!" teriak Suzuna,"Aku mau ambil bukuu!"

Rupanya masih ada seseorang tersisa di ruang klub. Hiruma. Ia sudah berdiri dengan tas di bahu kanan, bersiap pulang.

"Tch. Cheer payah. Cepetan!" tegurnya kasar.

"Iya, iya!" balas Suzuna. Ia mengambil bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempang yang dibawanya.

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruang klub. Saat itulah rintik-rintik air mulai tercurah dari langit. Semakin lama semakin banyak air yang turun.

"Gyaaa! Hujannya langsung deras!" pekik Suzuna sambil berlari di tengah hujan.

"Tch! Sialan!" Hiruma menyumpah, berlari juga.

"Yo-nii ini dari tadi ngomong sialaaaaan, terus! Nggak ada kosakata lain, apa?" tanya Suzuna asal.

"Heh, cheer sialan! Kau mau protes, hah!" bentak Hiruma,"Aku sudah pulang dari tadi kalau kau tidak mengambil bukumu!"

"Ah, alasan!" balas Suzuna,"Kakak mau nunggu Mamo-nee menjemput yaaaa? Haiyooooo?" sindir Suzuna.

"Berisik!" bentak Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun, kenapa kau belum pulang? Kau harus istirahat!" Suzuna menirukan Mamori dengan lebay.

"Heh! Jangan-jangan kau yang sengaja ke sini supaya dijemput pendek sialan?" Hiruma nyengir jahil,"Suzunaaaa? Kau belum pulaaang? Ayo kuantar nanti kau kehujanaaan! Pakai payung yaaa!" kali ini Hiruma yang menirukan Sena dengan nggak kalah lebay.

"Uugh," Suzuna menahan kesal,"Dasar setan!"

"Apa, cheer sialan!" bentak Hiruma.

"Setan nyebelin!" balas Suzuna.

"Cheer lebay! Kekeke!" balas Hiruma lagi.

Setelah itu terjadilah perang mulut antara mereka berdua. Tapi tiba-tiba saja…

BLEDARRR!

Petir yang benar-benar dahsyat disertai kilatan-kilatan cahaya menghantam bumi. Hiruma dan Suzuna pingsan seketika itu juga.

-xXx-

"Ugh...," Hiruma terbangun setelah pingsan selama beberapa menit. Kepalanya terasa pening. Tanpa melihat kanan-kiri ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan perlahan tapi pasti menuju tempat tinggalnya. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan Suzuna yang tadi juga terhantam petir bersamanya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah pulang dan istirahat.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian Suzuna terbangun.

"Aduh…kepalaku sakit sekali…," ia berkata dalam hati,"Aku mau pulang saja…"

Ia berjalan perlahan menuju rumahnya.

-xXx-

"Tadaima!"

Suzuna memasuki rumahnya dengan kepala yang masih terasa berat. Ia melepas sepatunya tanpa menyadari sepatu yang ia pakai bukanlah sepatu miliknya.

"Ahahaaaa! _Werukamu, Mai Shisutaa!" _sambut Taki sok Inggris.

"Iih, Kakak ini! Minggir! Aku kehujanan dan kepalaku pusing!" kata Suzuna. Saat itulah ia menyadari suara yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak terdengar seperti suaranya.

"A~h?" Taki menyelesaikan putarannya dan menatap orang di depannya itu,"Kukira adikku! Ternyata Monsieur Hiruma, yaaa?" tanyanya dengan wajah pede.

"Hiruma siapa! Aku ini adikmu, dasar kakak telmi!" bentak Suzuna. Kini jelas terdengar kalau suaranya barusan bukanlah suaranya yang biasanya.

"Ahahaaa! Senangnya Monsieur Hiruma mau main ke rumahku ini, ahahaaa!" Taki muter lagi.

Suzuna merengut. Ia lalu menyadari kakaknya yang dulu lebih tinggi darinya kini bisa ia lihat langsung tanpa mendongak.

"A-aku kok tinggi mendadak?" batin Suzuna,"Lalu kenapa dari tadi suaraku aneh?"

"_Werukamu, Monsieur Hirumaaa!"_ teriak Taki semangat.

Suzuna mengernyit. Ia lalu melihat tangannya: besar dengan jemari yang panjang dan ramping. Lengan seragamnya juga lengan blazer berwarna hijau.

"Nggak mungkin…," Suzuna bergumam ketakutan.

-xXx-

Hiruma keluar dari lift yang dinaikinya menuju sebuah kamar hotel tempat ia tinggal. Ia tidak memedulikan pandangan aneh dari resepsionis di lantai bawah tadi. Ia lalu memasukkan sandi ke pengaman pintu yang ia buat sendiri. Pintu itu tanpa kunci, jadi ketika Hiruma mengetikkan password di alat pengaman yang terpasang di sana, pintu akan terbuka secara otomatis.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Hiruma merasa pintu itu lebih tinggi daripada biasanya.

Atau mungkin…

Ia yang bertambah pendek?

"Tch. Kebasahan," keluh Hiruma sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah.

Sedetik kemudian ia tercengang.

"Ehemmm! Ehemmm!" ia berdehem,"Tes! Tes!"

Suara yang keluar itu bukanlah suaranya. Hiruma mengernyit.

"Kenapa suara gue?" Ia lalu memandang ke bawah. Alih-alih melihat celana panjang berwarna hijau, ia malah melihat rok berwana biru.

"SHIT!"

Hiruma menyumpah lalu berdiri di depan cermin.

"K*SOOOOOOOOOO!"

Suzuna berteriak panik lalu berdiri di depan cermin.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"I-ini tidak mungkin…ini tidak mungkin…," Suzuna berkata sambil gemetar. Bayangan di cermin itu bukanlah sosoknya, melainkan sosok Hiruma Youichi. Ia memegangi rambutnya yang berubah warna menjadi pirang. Tubuhnya yang menjadi tinggi. Matanya, giginya, hidungnya…

Semuanya adalah milik Hiruma!

Suzuna mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dadanya sesak. Air mata mengalir dari ujung matanya yang menjadi hijau itu. Ia tidak ingin sosoknya menjadi seperti ini!

Sementara itu, Hiruma menggeram marah. Tak perlu diperiksa lagi, sosoknya di cermin adalah Taki Suzuna. Rupanya saat petir menghantam mereka tadi, entah bagaimana roh mereka tertukar. Otaknya berpikir cepat. Meskipun tubuhnya berubah, rupanya kejeniusan itu masih berada bersamanya.

"Sialan! Aku harus menemui si cheer itu sekarang juga!" Hiruma segera mengambil salah satu handphonenya dari laci bufet dan menelepon rumah keluarga Taki.

"Hoi!" bentaknya begitu telepon diangkat,"Mana cheer sial-maksudku, Suzuna?"

"I-ini aku...ini Yo-nii ya? Itu suaraku...balikin...Hiks hiks hiks...," rupanya Suzuna. Tapi yang terdengar adalah suara Hiruma yang sedang terisak.

"Kita ketemu di taman kota. SEKARANG!" perintah Hiruma.

-xXx-

Hiruma melihat 'dirinya' datang menghampirinya. Benar-benar terasa janggal. Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah bangku panjang.

"Cheer sialan! Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Hiruma gusar dan _to the point_.

"Aku nggak tahu, huhuhuhu...," Suzuna menangis,"Yang aku tahu saat melihat ke cermin, yang kulihat adalah bayangannya Yo-nii, huhuhuhu..."

"Berhenti menangis! 'Aku' tidak menangis sepertimu!" bentak Hiruma.

"'Aku' juga tidak galak seperti Kakak!" balas Suzuna.

"Tch. Ya sudahlah. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Yang jelas untuk saat ini, sepertinya roh kita tertukar," tukas Hiruma.

Suzuna menangis tidak karuan. Hiruma membentaknya.

"Dengar, cheer sialan!" Hiruma menatap 'dirinya' yang sedang mewek itu,"Selama aku mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dan bagaimana cara mengembalikan roh kita, kau tidak boleh mengatakan ini kepada siapa-siapa! Mengerti?"

Suzuna mengangguk.

"Lalu, kau juga harus bertingkah seperti diriku. Anggap saja kau sedang menyamar. Akan jadi masalah besar kalau sampai orang tahu roh kita tertukar. Memalukan!" sentak Hiruma gusar.

"Baiklah," jawab Suzuna lemah.

"Dimulai dari sekarang! Berhenti menangis!" perintah Hiruma.

Suzuna mengusap air matanya,"Sudah! Aku akan menyamar jadi Yo-nii!" ia mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi seram,"Kekekekeke! Ya-ha!"

Hiruma mengernyit. Agak aneh juga melihat dirinya sendiri seperti ini.

"Lanjut ke poin kedua. Jangan duduk rapat dengan kaki diayun-ayun seperti itu! Angkat sebelah kakimu dan silangkan di atas kaki satunya!" perintah Hiruma lagi.

"Begini?" Suzuna membenahi posisi duduknya lalu berekspresi seram,"Kekekeke! Dasar Yo-nii sialan! Kekekkee!"

"Hentikan itu, cheer sialan!" bentak Hiruma.

"Eits!" Suzuna menunjuk Hiruma yang sosoknya menjadi 'dirinya',"Aku tidak suka menyumpah seperti itu! Dan benahi cara dudukmu, Yo-nii!"

"Tch. Baiklah."

Hiruma membenahi posisi duduknya. Suzuna juga menyuruhnya berkespresi riang.

"YA~! Bagus sekali! Ternyata Yo-nii pandai menyamar ya!" puji Suzuna.

"Keh! Tentu saja!"

Mereka lalu tertawa dengan caranya masing-masing. Para pejalan kaki yang lewat memperhatikan mereka dengan heran. Seorang gadis yang tertawa dengan seram dan sangar sementara pemuda di sebelahnya tertawa seperti perempuan.

"UPS!" Suzuna menutup mulut, lalu mengganti tertawanya,"Kekekeke!"

Hiruma melakukan hal yang sama."Fufufufufufufu!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna cokelat terang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

"Itu 'kan...," gumam gadis itu,"Hiruma-kun dan Suzuna-chan? Sedang apa mereka berdua di taman?"

[to be continued…]

* * *

Wiuh! Itulah dia ceritanya! Aneh? Gaje? Ngawur?

Maaf kalau pendek, soalnya masih pembukaan… chapter selanjutnya akan lebih panjang! Janjii!

Timingnya juga akan saya perhatikan!

Heehehehe…terima kasih sudah membaca cerita super khayal ini, ya! Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan…untuk yang menunggu sekuel Krim Paf, sambil nunggu baca ini aja yaaaa?*maksa*

Mind to review?

Kritik maupun saran, dipersilakan! Anonymous juga silakan!


	2. Chapter 2

Minnaaaa!

Undine kembali dengan apdetan Disaster!

Undine juga mau sampaikan di sini **mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena tidak menyertakan pada summary kalau fic ini akan menjadi pairing HiruMamo dan SenaSuzu nantinya. Aku memilih Hiruma dan Suzuna pada keterangan karakter karena mereka yang akan jadi pemain utama. Jadi aku mohon maaaaaaf sekali atas kelalaianku ini yang mungkin akan membuat kalian bingung atau kecewa. T^T**

Terima kasih banyak teman-teman yang sudah meripyu...ini jawabannya...:

**Matsura Akimoto: **Hai, Fa-chan! Terima kasih banyak…entahlah aku tidak tahu itu bahasa apa. Taki suka memanggil orang dengan panggilan itu. Hehe.

**Rst: **terima kasih! Mau tau reaksi mereka? Makanya ikutin aja…

**Readers: **senangnya kalau bisa menghibur, ihihihi. Jawabannya adalah…mereka gak ganti baju! Kasian banget! Sankyuu!

**Wanna be reviewer: **hahaha ini idenya temen sebangku saya kok. Uhm…seperti yang dijelaskan di atas pairingnya bukan HiruSuzu jadi maaf ya…tapi mereka berdua yang akan jadi bintang utama di cerita ini…sankyuu

**Akihisa: **salam kenal juga! Makasih untuk reviewnya, hehehe. Jadi ikut ketawa.

**Chopiezu: **hahahaha! Saya sukses meracuni Mia-kun, bukan?*ketawa setan* nanti ripyu lagi ya! Kalau nggak…*ngacungin senapan*

**RisaLoveHiru**: hehehe jadi ikut ketawa. Wah sebelumnya dah ada HiruMamo kaya gini ya? Tadinya juga saya mau HiruMamo tapi gak jadi. ALasannya akan saya taruh di bawah aja. Makasiih!

**Yuuki Kosuke: **hehee. Maaf ya, pairingnya bukan HiruSuzu, maaf banget ya…terima kasih banyak.

**Makoto-Kitty-Jeagerjaquez****: **salam kenal ya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena si You tetap sama Mamo, maafkan aku ya…terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

**Akemi Akagawa: **terima kasih! baiiiK!

**Kurochi agitohana: **hahaha. Dibaca aja ya… xD

**Kinichairuudou Akari-chan-: **hwaa…maafkan daku…pairingnya bukan HiruSuzu…maaf ya…makasih reviewnya.

**Wazuka momo ree: **hahaha, begitulah! terima kasih!

**Aleunaf Acsis: **hahaha. Iya benar ini gawat! Sankyuu!

Tadinya memang mau bikin HiruMamo yang ketuker jiwanya, tapi Mia-kun bilang jangan, itu sudah biasa. Jadi anak lain aja yang dituker. Tadinya mia-kun bikin skema Hiru, Mamo, Sena dan Suzu empat2nya dituker-tuker! Tapi karena riweuh dan nanti ceritanya malah aneh kami putuskan untuk menukar Hiruma dan Suzuna. Mereka berdua punya kesamaan, contohnya kalo di pairing HiruMamo dan SenaSuzu, Hiru dan Suzu tuh yang aktif sedangkan Mamo dan Sena yang lebih kalem dan pasif. Mereka juga suka meniru orang/menyamar, menyelidiki orang, dan juga suka menebar gosip.

Terima kasih banyak ya semuanya...inilah chapter kedua, semoga suka dan selamat membaca! ^^

* * *

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**Disaster!**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Story by: Mia-kun and undine-yaha**

"Baiklah, kita tetap akan tinggal di rumah masing-masing. Kau sudah bawa pakaianmu?" tanya Hiruma pada Suzuna.

"Sudah. Nih," Suzuna menyerahkan sebuah kantong. Hiruma mengeluarkan isinya.

"Tch. Apaan nih? Piyama gambar hati?" Hiruma memprotes pakaian yang dibawa Suzuna.

"Itu pakaian tidurku yang paling bagus, tau!" protes sang empunya. Pakaian yang satunya lagi adalah seragam sekolah untuk keesokan harinya.

"Ya sudah," Hiruma menyorokkan pakaian-pakaian itu kembali ke dalam kantong, "Bilang saja pada si jenggot bodoh kalau aku sedang menginap. Dan kalau ia menanyakanmu, bilang kamu sedang menginap di rumah temanmu!" jelasnya. Suzuna mengangguk.

"Dengar ya, jangan bertingkah yang aneh-aneh. Kau adalah aku, dan aku akan menjadi kau," Hiruma menatap mata hijau yang sebenarnya miliknya itu dengan tajam.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Suzuna serius.

Gadis yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka masih berada di sana.

"Apakah tadi Hiruma-kun memberi Suzuna-chan hadiah, ya?" gumam gadis itu.

"Duh! Aku tidak boleh mengintai orang lain begini, ini bukan perilaku yang bagus, Mamori...," tegurnya pada diri sendiri lalu pergi dari sana.

-XxX-

Keesokan harinya, Mamori hadir di ruang klub lebih pagi seperti biasanya. Masuk ke ruang klub dan membuatkan kopi untuk Hiruma.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" ia memberi salam kepada siapapun yang ada di dalam.

Aneh bin ajaib, malah Suzuna yang telah berada di sana.

"Lho? Pagi sekali ke sini?" tanya Mamori sambil meletakkan tasnya, "Kau tidak ke sekolahmu?"

"Terserah aku, manajer si—" Suzuna gadungan alias Hiruma menghentikan kata-katanya. Hampir saja ia lupa kalau dirinya sekarang adalah Suzuna.

"Y-YA~! Mamo-nee! Aku hanya ingin mampir!" Hiruma berkata seriang mungkin dan berekspresi sesenang mungkin.

"Ah, begitu," Mamori mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Mamo-nee! Aku ke sekolahku dulu, ya!" Hiruma berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tunggu, Suzuna-chan!" Mamori menghampiri Suzuna yang telah berada di depan pintu.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya 'Suzuna' riang gembira.

"Apa kau sedang terburu-buru?" Mamori membungkukkan badannya, "Dasimu sangat berantakan, seakan-akan kau tidak pernah pakai dasi saja," gadis itu terkikik lalu membenahi dasi Suzuna hingga rapi.

'Memang aku tidak pernah pakai dasi, manajer sialan!' batin Hiruma, 'Kau ini keranjingan memperhatikan orang!'

"Nah, sudah beres! Selamat jalan!" kata Mamori sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Dadah Mamo-nee!" 'Suzuna' melambai-lambai.

Saat itu barulah Mamori menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei...apakah tadi Suzuna membawa laptop Hiruma?" ia memiringkan kepalanya, "Aneh..."

"Cheer sialan!" Hiruma segera saja menelepon Suzuna, "Kemana kau? Ayo cepat ke sekolah! Jam segini 'aku' sudah ada di sekolah, tahu!" sentaknya.

"Ya ampuuun! Aku lupa! Aku kesiangan! Maaf Yo-nii...," jawab Suzuna panik.

"Argh! Sudahlah! Cepat berangkat ke sekolahku!"

Telepon ditutup.

-XxX-

Sekolah telah usai. Latihan amefuto akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Suzuna yang kini berada di dalam tubuh Hiruma panik setengah mati. Tubuh dan kekuatan Hiruma ada padanya, tapi kemampuannya sama sekali tidak! Ia takut kalau-kalau disuruh melempar bola.

"Ayo, anak-anak sialan! Hari ini latihan dasar saja! Cepat!" Hiruma gadungan menembakkan senapannya kemana-mana. Suzuna menemukan kesenangan tersendiri dalam melakukan hal ini. Ia terlihat sangat menjiwai.

"Yo-nii! Kau ikut latihan juga, dong! Ayo!" Hiruma yang asli meneriaki Hiruma palsu, mengingatkan dia agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan karena tidak latihan.

"Iya, iya dasar quarterback—maksudku, cheer sialan!" Suzuna menggeram kesal karena harus menghina 'dirinya' sendiri.

"Hei, kalian!" Pak Doburoku memanggil anak-anak yang sedang lari keliling lapangan, "Siapa mau mencoba roster baru?" ia nyengir sambil menunjukkan roster-roster baru yang baru dibelinya. Tentu saja uang Hiruma.

"Asyiiiik!" Kurita langsung buyar dari barisan bersama Daikichi. Mereka berdua menghantam roster-roster itu sampai mental.

"GENDUT DAN GENDUT JUNIOR BODOH! KALAU BEGITU CARANYA YANG ADA MALAH RUSAK!" teriak 'Suzuna' garang.

"YA! KURITAN! KOMUSUBICCHI! KALIAN HEBAT!" teriak 'Hiruma' sambil meloncat.

SIIIING...

Hening.

Semua menatap Suzuna, lalu Hiruma. Keduanya hanya bisa mematung. Yang tadi adalah reaksi spontan yang tidak bisa ditahan.

"A-ha-haa...," Taki yang sama sekali nggak ngerti sikon hanya berputar santai.

"K-kami salah dengar ya?" Kurita memecah keheningan. (Taki tidak dihitung.)

"Salah dengar apa?" jawab Hiruma cerdik, "YA! AYO GEN, eh, KURITAN! KOMUSUBICCHI!" ia berteriak-teriak ala Suzuna.

"HATI-HATI MENGGUNAKANNYA!" Suzuna langsung bereaksi terhadap aksi penyelamatan Hiruma.

Meskipun masih sedikit bingung, anak-anak akhirnya meneruskan latihan kembali.

-XxX-

Hiruma memberi isyarat pada Suzuna untuk mengikutinya kebelakang bangunan ruang klub.

"Heh, cheer sialan! Kau harus membiasakan diri jadi aku! Hari ini kacau sekali, 'aku' benar-benar terlihat aneh!" omelnya.

"Eeh, Yo-nii juga!" protes Suzuna,"'Taki Suzuna hari ini terlihat garang dan jutek!' Apa kata dunia?"

"Tch. Ya sudahlah. Untuk hari ini kumaafkan," tukas Hiruma.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa Yo-nii sudah menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan roh kita?" tanya Suzuna.

"Aku masih mengumpulkan data dari berbagai sumber untuk menganalisa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," jawab Hiruma, "Setelah tahu benar apa yang terjadi barulah kita mencari cara untuk mengembalikan roh kita," jelasnya.

"Aku percayakan pada Yo-nii sajalah," Suzuna menghela nafas.

Lagi-lagi karena terlalu serius, mereka tidak menyadari seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dan bermata karamel sedang melihat mereka.

"Suzuna dan Hiruma-san kelihatannya akrab sekali...," gumamnya, "Bahkan sepertinya wajah Hiruma-san jadi melunak kalau dengan Suzuna..."

Kalau pemuda itu melihat dari sisi lainnya maka dia akan menemukan kalau wajah Suzuna jadi lebih sangar daripada biasanya.

Ia menghela nafas. Nampaknya perasaan cemburu mulai menghinggapinya...

[to be continued...]

* * *

Ah...sampai di sini saja ya chapter duanya...hehe. kenapa pendek sekaliiiii!*author stress*

Terima kasih banyak telah membaca ya...jangan lupa kritik sarannya lewat review! xD

Anonymous? Silakan juga!


	3. Chapter 3

Minna, ika ga desuka? Undine sehat-sehat saja, cuma kaki agak sakit kebanyakan lompat-lompat (?)

Baiklah! Terima kasih banyak ya semuanya: **Aleunaf Acsis, wazuka momo ree, Ciel Linda Chisai, dilia shiraishi, Akemi Amagawa, Makoto-Kitty-Jeagerjaquez, Matsura Akimoto, Yuuki Kosuke, Riichan LuvHiru, Hime-chan Satsuki, Black winx** sudah kubalas lewat PM ya.. xDD

Lalu untuk yang ndak login:

**Zzz: **hahaha disitulah poin humornya…sankyyu ya

**Wanna be reviewer: **tentu boleh! Iya..gapapa kan? Nyehehe! Makasih banyak!

**Kurochi agitohana: **iya, maaf ya…tau tuh jadi pada suka ngintip (?)makasih banyak reviewnya!

**RisaLoveHiru: **nyehehehe makasih! Wai, iya juga ya! Tapi di sini beda, semoga suka dan ikutin terus ya! xD

**Readers: **iya..mohon maaf ya, aku nggak bisa bikin crackpair.  
fasilitas itu ada kok, hahhaa. Nggak apa biar rame kan? Kekeke.  
siap! Makasih banyak dukungannya!

Yosh! Disaster chap 3, dimulaaaaaai! Kita ke TKP!

* * *

Kalau pemuda itu melihat dari sisi lainnya maka dia akan menemukan kalau wajah Suzuna jadi lebih sangar daripada biasanya.

Ia menghela nafas. Nampaknya perasaan cemburu mulai menghinggapinya...

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**Disaster!**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Story by: Mia-kun and undine-yaha**

Keesokan harinya Hiruma dan Suzuna telah mulai hafal dengan aktifitas pagi mereka. Namun masalah kembali datang ketika latihan di siang hari.

"Bocah-bocah sialan! Cepat ganti baju di ruang ganti! Kita akan _jogging_ setelah ini!" Hiruma gadungan alias Suzuna berteriak-teriak menjiwai.

"Hiruma, kau tidak ikut ganti dengan kami?" tanya Kurita.

"Kalian duluan saja. Sudah cepat sana!" bentak Suzuna. Dia sengaja ganti baju belakangan.

"Manajer sialan, bawakan handuk," ujar Suzuna pada Mamori.

"Iya, sedang kusiapkan, Hiruma-kun," jawab Mamori.

Hiruma yang asli sedang duduk di kursi sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Heh, cheer sialan! Kenapa kau malah santai-santai makan permen karet! Harusnya aku yang makan itu! Cepat bantu manajer sialan!" sentak Suzuna pada Hiruma. Ini adalah balas dendam terselubung. Kapan lagi bisa membentak si setan itu?

"Baik, baik, Yo-niiii," Hiruma berkata sok manis dan membantu Mamori. Suzuna terkekeh puas.

Tak lama anak-anak berduyun-duyun ke lapangan untuk pemanasan. Hiruma gadungan masuk ke ruang loker untuk mengganti seragamnya.

Suzuna tidak menyadari kalau Sena masih ada di sana. Ia meletakkan revolver Hiruma di laci lokernya lalu membuka kancing seragamnya.

"Ah, Hiruma-san," Sena menoleh dengan wajah takut, "Maaf aku telat ganti baju."

"Payah kau! Cepat ganti dan pergi ke lap—"

Suzuna menoleh ke arah Sena yang sudah pakai atasan lengkap: protector dan kaus nomor 21, tapi masih pakai boxer.

"HIE~! Hi-Hiruma-san marah sekali ya?" Sena berkata panik, "Wajahnya sampai merah begitu!"

Suzuna buru-buru memalingkan 'wajahnya' yang _blushing_ tidak karuan,"Iya! Aku marah sekali, pendek sialan! Jadi cepatlah ganti dan pergi!"

Kurang dari semenit Sena sudah keluar dari ruang loker. Jantung Suzuna berdegup tidak karuan. Kaget. Malu. Semuanya deh.

"Hufft…sampai kapan aku harus jadi Yo-nii begini? Aku bahkan tidak pernah rela memanggil Sena dengan panggilan buruk seperti tadi…," gumamnya.

-XxX-

"Terima kasih sudah membantu, Suzuna-chan," Mamori tersenyum manis pada Suzuna yang ada di sampingnya.

"Iya, Mamo-nee. Kita ke lapangan sekarang yuk?" ajak Hiruma sok manis.

"Aku ganti baju dulu deh. Pakai kaus tim," Mamori mengeluarkan sebuah kaus merah dari dalam tasnya, menaruhnya di meja, lalu mulai melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

Hiruma tercengang,"Manaj-, maksudku, Mamo-nee mau ganti di sini?"

"Loh, biasanya juga ganti disini 'kan? Toh anak-anak sudah di lapangan semua. Kau juga biasanya ganti baju cheer di sini kan?" Mamori menjawab santai sambil melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Sejahat apapun tingkahnya, pada saat seperti ini Hiruma itu tetaplah pemuda baik-baik.

"Mamo-nee! Lain kali jangan ganti di sini ya! Aku mau jaga di luar supaya tidak ada yang masuk!" Hiruma segera membalik badan dan pergi keluar ruang klub.

"Tch! Apa-apaan manajer sialan itu!" keluh Hiruma sambil bersandar di pintu ruang klub, "Bagaimana kalau ada yang masuk saat kau ganti baju?"

Lebih baik jangan lakukan itu lagi, Mamori. Karena wajah 'Suzuna' yang sangat khawatir terlihat jelas sekarang.

-XxX-

"Wuah, akhirnya selesai juga latihannya…," Monta menghempaskan diri ke kursi terdekat. Mamori menyodorkannya botol minum.

"Teman-teman, teman-teman," Kurita memanggil semuanya dengan bersemangat, "Besok 'kan hari libur, dan aku punya kupon diskon ke onsen dekat sini! Bagaimana, kalian semua mau ikut 'kaaan?" tanyanya gembira.

"Berendam air panas…," Jumonji berkata.

"…Di hari libur…," Kuroki melanjutkan.

"…Pasti sangat menyenangkan!" Toganou mengakhiri.

"Aku mau ikut! Pasti asik, MAX!" celetuk Monta, "Sena, kau ikut juga 'kan? Kita berangkat barengan ya?"

Sena mengangguk,"Iya, aku juga mau ikut."

"A-ha-haaa! Aku sih tentu saja ikut! Kalian akan kesepian tanpa akuu!" Taki berputar dengan tingkat pede 100%.

Satu persatu anggota tim menyatakan keikutsertaan mereka. Semua kelihatan sangat _excited_.

"Hei, Hiruma! Kau 'kan selalu saja tidak ikutan kalau ada acara begini! Bagaimana kalau kali ini kau ikut?" tanya Musashi.

"Iya, iya," Kurita mengangguk, "Bahkan Musashi juga ikutan. Ayo, Hiruma ikut juga!"

Musashi dan Kurita tidak tahu siapa yang sedang mereka tawari.

Suzuna menelan ludah. Tentu saja dia tidak ikut! Bagaimana mungkin dia masuk ke pemandian air panas bersama para anggota DDB!

"Aku banyak urusan. Kalian pergilah sendiri!" jawab Suzuna cuek dan menahan malu.

"Uuh…sayang sekaali…," keluh Kurita.

Tiba-tiba Kurita teringat sesuatu.

"Mamori-chan dan Suzuna-chan juga boleh ikut lho! Kuponnya masih ada kok!" Kurita memberikan dua lembar kupon pada mereka sambil tersenyum girang.

"Wah, arigatou gozaimasu!" kata Mamori pada Kurita, "Suzuna-chan! Besok kita pergi berendam berdua, ya!"

'Suzuna' merinding mendengar ajakan Mamori barusan.

"Suzuna-chan? Kau kenapa?" tanya Mamori, "Biasanya kau yang paling semangat kalau ada acara begini…"

"Aku tidak ikut Mamo-nee," Hiruma memaksakan senyum, "Sepertinya aku kurang enak badan!" ia berbohong.

"Kau sakit?" Mamori terkejut bukan main, "Apa kau demam? Kau flu?" ia langsung sibuk memeriksa badan Suzuna.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…hanya ingin istirahat…," jawab Hiruma dengan mimik rusuh.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu…," ujar Mamori.

Hiruma dan Suzuna saling berpandangan. Bahaya terlewati.

-XxX-

Mamori dan Sena berjalan pulang berdua saja hari ini. Monta yang biasanya ikut dengan mereka diajak pergi ke Game Center oleh Ha-ha Bersaudara.

"Sudah dua hari ini Suzuna tidak ikut jalan bareng kita ya…," Sena tanpa sadar mengeluh pada Mamori.

"Eeh, Sena? Kau merindukan dia ya?" tanya Mamori jahil.

"HIE! Ng-nggak kok! Hanya…bercerita saja," elak Sena.

"Akhir-akhir ini sikapnya aneh," Mamori menanggapi.

"Hiruma-san juga bersikap aneh, Mamori-nee," kata Sena.

Mamori hanya menghela nafas.

"Eh, Sena! Tadi Suzuna-chan bilang dia sedang tidak enak badan 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita jenguk?" tanya Mamori.

"Wah, itu ide bagus! Ayo kita ke rumahnya sekarang!" jawab Sena riang. Mereka berdua berangkat ke rumah Suzuna saat itu juga.

-XxX-

"Jadi, benar kalau roh kita tertukar saat petir itu terjadi?" tanya Suzuna pada 'dirinya' yang berdiri di depannya.

Sepulang sekolah tadi diam-diam Hiruma pergi ke rumah Suzuna untuk menyampaikan informasi yang telah berhasil ia dapatkan. Sekarang mereka berdua mengobrol di halaman rumah Suzuna.

"Benar. Aneh sekali, aku sendiri juga tidak percaya. Tapi aku sudah menemukan orang yang bisa membantu mengembalikan kita," jawab Hiruma sambil memasang wajah seram. Tapi yang dilihat oleh Suzuna adalah 'wajahnya' yang menyeramkan.

"Semoga saja, Yo-nii," kata Suzuna, "Karena aku sudah tidak tahan hidup begini. Teman-teman mulai memandang aneh pada kita!"

"Aku tahu!" kata Hiruma ketus, "Maka dari itu besok kita harus menemui orang itu. Dia adalah seorang paranormal. Namanya—"

"Hiruma-kun?"

Hiruma yang asli menoleh, karena ia mengenali suara gadis yang memanggilnya.

Mamori.

Dan ia sedang menyaksikan 'dirinya' mengobrol dengan Suzuna.

Mata Suzuna yang kini hijau membelalak. Sena juga ada di sana! Dan ia melihat 'dirinya' sedang mengobrol dengan Hiruma! Berdua saja! Di rumahnya!

Sedangkan Hiruma hanya bisa memaki dalam hati.

Mamori sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dua kali sudah: Hiruma dan Suzuna?

"Hi-Hiruma-san sedang menjenguk juga?" Sena menanyakan pertanyaan terbodoh yang ada di benaknya. Ia sangat kaget, sama dengan Mamori. Suzuna dengan Hiruma?

Suzuna segera mengembalikan kesadarannya dan angkat bicara,"Aku hanya sedang ada urusan dengan dia manajer sialan!" ia menjawab seketus mungkin.

"Iya, benar," Hiruma menanggapi.

"O-oh…begitu…," Mamori berkata kikuk, "Kami hanya ingin menjenguk, karena tadi kau bilang kau tidak enak badan…"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mamo-neee…," Hiruma membuang wajah juteknya dan tersenyum manis, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir!"

"Begitu? Syukurlah," Sena bahkan tidak menghela nafas lega.

"Kami pamit dulu ya…kami tidak mau mengganggu urusan kalian," Mamori menunduk dan berkata dengan cepat, lalu mengajak Sena, "Yuk, Sena!"

"Iya…," Sena melayangkan pandangan kecewanya yang terakhir pada mereka, lalau pergi dari sana.

"Gangguan sudah pergi. Ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi!" Hiruma menoleh kembali ke Suzuna. Namun ia dikejutkan dengan Suzuna yang menangis.

"Wuoy! Kenapa kau menangis begitu! Kau ini aku! Jangan menangis!" tegur Hiruma.

"Yo-nii! Apa kau tidak merasa sedih sepertiku?" tanya Suzuna dalam tangisnya, "Sena pergi untuk menjengukku karena khawatir dan dia malah menemukanku bicara berdua saja dengan Yo-nii!" nada bicaranya mulai meninggi.

Telinga 'Suzuna' sangat terganggu dengan suara 'dirinya' yang sedang menangis.

"Tch. Lalu kenapa? Kau suka sama si cebol itu?" tanya Hiruma galak.

"IYA!" bentak Suzuna, "Kenapa? Mau menjadikannya bahan ancaman? Silakan! Terserah! Huuuhuhuhuhuhu…"

Hiruma mendengus kesal. 'Kau pikir aku juga tidak merasa kacau melihat wajah si manajer sialan itu saat mengetahui aku ada di rumahmu?' batinnya menjerit.

"Sudahlah, aku akan bikin janji dengan paranormal sialan itu," Hiruma menyampaikan kata-kata terakhir sebelum pulang.

"Yo-nii!" Suzuna memanggil, "Kau juga harus pikirkan perasaan Mamo-nee! Kau pasti mengerti!"

Hiruma tidak menghiraukannya, ia hanya terus berjalan.

-XxX-

Sena dan Mamori hanya terdiam sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Kaget, sedih, kecewa, dan terluka—itulah yang terlihat dari wajah murung mereka.

"Mamori-neechan, kita sudah sampai," kata Sena pada Mamori. Mereka sudah sampai di depan pagar rumah Sena.

"Ah, iya. Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok lagi ya!" Mamori tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya.

Gadis itu mendesah pelan. Kenapa ia merasa seperti ini? Apakah ini yang namanya cemburu?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Entahlah.

[to be continued…]

* * *

Baiklah baiklah…pendek sekali ya?*geplaked*

Saya agak bingung soal namanya si paranormal dan udah tanya si Mia-kun tadi waktu daftar ulang. Tebak apa jawabannya?

Undine: Mia-kun! Cari nama paranormalnya!

Mia-kun: paranormal apa?

Undine: buat fanfic kita!

Mia-kun: oh…*mikir* ah, itu! KI JOKO BODO!*ngakak*

Undine: *ngakak abis*

Err…Ada yang mau memberi saran soal nama ini? ^^

Terima kasih banyak lho sudah membacaa…undine mohon maaf kalau ada salah-salah yaa…**Disaster**! akan tamat di chapter depan! Dan setelah itu, sekuel **It Begins by A Cream Puff** akan kupublish segera! Yay!*heboh ndiri*

Heiheihei jangan lupa ngeripyu! Kritik, saran, atau kalo kamu anonymous tetap dipersilakaan~! xD


	4. Chapter 4

Selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam semuanya! *?*

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah me-review kemarin, ya…ada **Hime-chan Satsuki, Ciel Linda Chisai, Riichan LuvHiru, Rst, Black Winx, Makoto-Kitty-Jeagerjaquez, Iin cka You-nii, Aleunaf Acsis, MangaOtaku77, Matsura Akimoto, Ririn Cross, wazuka momo ree****, Yuuki Kosuke** sudah kubalas lewat PM ya! xD

Dan buat yang ngga log in:

**Ie'chan**: salam kenaaal! Aaah? Pembaca gelap? Hehehehehehe. Makasih banyak ya sudah membaca ceritaku..iya, cuma sampe disini aja Disaster-nya. Gomen ya -_-

**Readers: **aih2, akhirnya ada juga yang tanya begini…. Aku udah sempat tanya key an gpunya ide, si Mia-kun, dan jawabnya begini: aah, sudahlaaah, nggak usah dipikirkaan…naamanya juga faaanfiiic! Kalo soal mandi mungkin betul kaya' kamu bilang, hihihihih!*dilempar Suzuna, ditembak Hiruma* tapi mungkin alasan lain aku tidak membahasnya untuk Hiruma dan Suzuna sendiri adalah karena fic ini bukan rAted M! hehehe! Sedangkan untuk masalah menginap itu maksudnya begini: mereka tetap tinggal di rumah masing-masing, nah kalo si hiruma asli 'kan tinggal di apartemen, kalopun dia masuk ke sana dengan wujud perempuan kurasa ngga ada juga yang berani tanya. Nah, hiruma palsu 'kan tinggal di rumah Suzuna, otomatis bingung dong ngapain Hiruma disini? Nah makanya Hiruma asli nyuruh Suzuna untuk bilang aja 'Hiruma' tuh lagi nginep, dan kalo nanya Suzuna dimana, bilang aja lagi nginep juga di rumah temennya! Makasih banyak ya!

**Wanna be reviewer: **iya chap ini tamat. Hehe…makasi sarannya…makasiii

**Youichi Nanase: **daijoubu…terima kasih banyak lhouw! Begitulah Hiruma…makasih yaa!

**Zzz: **hehehhehe sama, aku juga cemburu tuh*smirk* hahaha semoga nama yang kupilih kocak! Makasih!

**Just your readers: **makasih sarannya, kekekekeke xDD

**Sakura diamond: **hehehe iya kasian mereka…makasih banyak!

**RisaLoveHiru: **hehehehe*ngikut ketawa* yaah…dah tamat nih gimana dong*hiks* sankyuu!

Untuk nama si paranormal, terima kasih semuanya yang udah ngasih saran, kocak-kocak banget…benar-benar memberi saya ilham…dan jadilah sebuah nama yang super gajee!

Okay! Ini dia akhir cerita Disaster! Semoga kalian menyukainyaa… ^^v

* * *

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**Disaster!**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Story by: Mia-kun and undine-yaha**

Hiruma dan Suzuna beranjak memasuki sebuah rumah model Jepang yang kuno itu. Rumah itu adalah rumah sang paranormal yang dipercaya bisa mengembalikan mereka menjadi normal lagi.

"Iih…serrrem…rumahnya kuno banget, untung belum mau ambruk," Suzuna bergidik.

"Kekeke…biasa aja ah," Hiruma terkekeh. Rumah itu suasananya gelap dan mencekam.

"Siapa nama paranormal itu? Yo-nii belum sempat memberitahuku," tanya Suzuna.

"Mr. Jacky Smart," Hiruma menjawab santai sambil menggelembungkan permen karet _sugarfree_-nya.

Suzuna menganga,"_Mi-su-te-ru Je-ki Su-maa-ru-to_? Nggak kurang aneh tuh nama?"

"Kurang," jawab Hiruma datar.

"Orang mana ya? Kalau dari namanya mungkin orang luar negeri? Atau jangan-jangan…," Suzuna _sweatdrop_, "Dia saudaranya Kotaro yang dari Bando itu! Habis ada _smart-smart_-nya!"

Hiruma membuka pintu geser bercorak bambu yang sudah agak kusam dan melangkah masuk. Ruang depan itu tidak kalah mencekam dari pemandangan di luar rumah. Tidak ada lampu, hanya lilin-lilin disekeliling ruangan, dan satu lilin yang lebih besar di atas meja pendek-satu-satunya furnitur yang mengisi ruangan itu. Dinding-dindingnya yang terbuat dari kayu banyak terpasang topeng-topeng kuno berwajah seram.

"Silakan duduk," seseorang di ruangan itu yang tadinya duduk bersila membelakangi pintu masuk berputar dan menampakkan wujudnya. Wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat karena tertutup rambut panjang dan berombak yang berwarna hitam dan sedikit memutih karena dimakan usia. Dialah si Mr. Jacky Smart.

"Kamu pasti Hiruma Youichi, 'kan?" orang itu menunjuk 'Suzuna'. 'Suzuna' terkekeh pelan.

"Dan yang kelihatannya laki-laki ini adalah Taki Suzuna, 'kan?" Ia kembali bertanya. Suzuna mengangguk-angguk kagum.

"Jiwa yang tertukar…kasus yang langka dan cukup sulit…," Mr. Jacky berkata sambil memilin-milin jenggotnya.

"Aku akan bayar berapapun yang kauminta, asal kau bisa mengembalikan kami seperti semula," ujar Hiruma.

"Hmm…soal itu kita urus nanti saja. Yang penting sekarang adalah memulai proses pengembalian jiwa kalian," jawabnya.

"Bagus! Akhirnya!" Suzuna bersorak senang. Meskipun tadi ia sempat ketakutan karena si Jacky-Jacky ini. Kalau Hiruma sih santai saja, mereka punya aura yang sama, sih. Mencekam.

"Jangan senang dulu, anak manis. Ada persyaratan yang harus dilengkapi sebelum melakukan pengembalian itu," perkataan Mr. Jacky ini sontak membuat alis Hiruma berkerut.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hiruma serius.

"Masing-masing dari kalian harus membawa seseorang yang kiranya adalah orang yang paling menginginkan kalian kembali normal," jawab Mr. Jacky sambil memelototi keduanya.

"Hah?" Suzuna tercengang, "Orang yang paling menginginkan kami kembali normal? Orang yang seperti apa itu?"

"Biasanya sih orang yang paling menyayangi kalian…misalnya…pacar kalian," nyengir.

"A-aku nggak punya pacar!" jawab Suzuna gugup.

Mr. Jacky mengernyit,"Masa' kalian nggak punya pacar? Kalah dong sama saya."

…

KRIK KRIK KRIK

Hiruma dan Suzuna langsung memasang ekspresi yang…err…entahlah. Seperti habis mendengar lelucon yang nggak lucu.

"Apa tidak bisa diganti dengan persyaratan lain?" Hiruma memecah suara jangkrik.

"Tidak bisa, tidak bisa, ini syarat mutlak," paranormal itu menggelengkan kepala.

Hiruma berpikir keras dan menyumpah. Syarat apaan nih?

"Yo-niiii…gimana dooong?" tanya Suzuna.

Hiruma menghela nafas,"Baiklah. Kami akan mencari orang untuk persyaratan sialan itu. Kami akan kembali besok."

"Tentu, tentu…akan saya tunggu," Mr. Jacky cengar-cengir seram.

Hiruma langsung berdiri dan keluar dengan tampang rusuh.

"Kami permisi!" ucap Suzuna sebelum pergi.

-XxX-

Dua orang yang tertukar jiwanya itu diliputi kegelisahan sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Cheer sialan," Hiruma memanggil.

"Hm?"

"Besok kau ajaklah si cebol," kata Hiruma.

"HAAAAAAAH? S-SENA?" pekik Suzuna.

"Jangan memekik seperti perempuan!" sentak Hiruma, "Ya iya, siapa lagi? Menurutku dia itu menyukaimu, cheer sialan," kata Hiruma sambil nyengir setan.

"Eng-enggaaaak…siapa biiilaaang?" elak Suzuna padahal pipinya langsung bersemu merah karena senang.

"Kekekeke!"

"Kalau begitu…," sekarang Suzuna yang nyengir jahil, "Yo-nii harus mengajak Mamo-nee!"

Langkah 'Suzuna' terhenti saat itu juga.

"Iya 'kan? Iya 'kan? Pasti Mamo-neelah orangnyaaaa!" kata Suzuna riang.

Hiruma menunduk dan berkata pelan sekali,"Memangnya dia menyukaiku, apa?" lalu pergi ke arah lain meninggalkan Suzuna.

"Eh?" Suzuna mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, "Apa? Apa Yo-nii barusan mengharap cinta Mamo-nee?" ia bertanya-tanya sambil berusaha menggerakkan antenanya.

"Eeeeh! Aku ini 'kan Yo-nii! Nggak punya antenaaa!" tegurnya pada dirinya sendiri.

-XxX-

Keesokan paginya Suzuna berangkat pagi-pagi ke sekolah Deimon seperti kebiasaan Hiruma. Tak lama duduk, Mamori sudah datang ke ruang klub itu.

"Ohayou, Hiruma-kun," sapa Mamori ramah sambil menaruh tas dan mulai membuat kopi.

Suzuna hanya menanggapi sambil mengangkat alis, seperti yang Hiruma lakukan.

'Iiih, Mamo-nee terlihat cantik sekali pagi ini!' ujar Suzuna dalam hati.

"Ini kopimu," kata Mamori sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi.

Suzuna tidak pernah meminum kopi itu selama menjadi Hiruma. Biasanya ia hanya pura-pura meminum lalu diam-diam pergi keluar untuk membuangnya atau memberikannya pada Hiruma yang asli.

Namun pagi ini rupanya Suzuna sedang haus dan tidak konsentrasi. Ia meniup pelan cangkir kopi itu. Setelah dirasa sudah agak dingin, ia meneguknya.

DEGG!

"Humph!" Suzuna berlari keluar ruang klub sambil menutup mulutnya lalu berdiri di depan semak-semak, "HUEEK! PUEH!"

'Astaga! Kopi apaan nih? Pahit sekaliiiii!' protesnya dalam hati sambil mengelapi mulutnya.

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori yang kaget langsung datang menghampiri.

'Gawwwaaat….,' batin Suzuna.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mamori, "Apa kopinya tidak enak?"

"Bu-bukan…uhuk!" Suzuna terbatuk karena gugup, "Hanya…tersedak…"

"Ya ampun…," Mamori mendekat dan memerhatikan 'Hiruma' dengan seksama, "Aku sangat khawatir…"

"Gue nggak apa-apa manajer sialan," jawab Suzuna dengan nada pura-pura terganggu.

"Bener, nggak pa-pa?" Mamori bertanya kembali, "Kau sangat aneh, Hiruma-kun…"

"Heh?"

"M-maksudku, akhir-akhir ini kau tidak seperti dirimu…," ujar Mamori, "Kau sering bertindak aneh…aku jadi…uhm…takut."

"Aneh? Gue nggak aneh-aneh! Lagian ngapain loe takut segala!" sentak Suzuna.

"Aku takut kau berubah, Hiruma-kun," kata Mamori sambil menunduk sedih, "Aku ingin kau seperti dirimu yang dulu lagi. Meskipun menyebalkan, tapi Hiruma seperti itulah yang aku…," Mamori menghentikan kalimatnya sampai disitu.

Suzuna tertegun. Kalau dia berada di tubuhnya yang asli, dia pasti akan langsung meledek Mamori. Tapi, berada di posisi Hiruma seperti ini membuatnya terdiam.

Tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat ide.

'Bagaimana jadinya kalau Yo-nii membalas perasaan Mamo-nee ya? Kalau dia tidak bisa, biar aku saja! Fufufufufufufu!' Suzuna tertawa dalam hati.

Apa kira-kira yang akan dilakukan Hiruma? Terserah, yang penting kalau Suzuna jadi Hiruma, maka dia akan…

"Manajer sialan," Suzuna mengangkat 'tangannya' dan membelai wajah Mamori dengan lembut, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tetaplah aku…karena itu kau jangan merasa takut, ya."

Pipi Mamori langsung bersemu merah,"Hiruma-kun…?"

Hiruma gadungan nyengir dan tertawa dalam hati,'Fufufufufufufu!'

Tak disangka, Mamori memegang tangan 'Hiruma' dan menjauhkannya. 'Hiruma' sedikit kaget.

"Maafkan aku, Hiruma-kun…bukannya aku tak percaya padamu," Mamori menatap Hiruma lurus-lurus, "Aku masih merasa kalau mata itu…bukanlah dirimu yang sesungguhnya."

Selesai berkata begitu Mamori berbalik dan kembali ke ruang klub.

"Cheer sialan…kau sudah melanggar perjanjian untuk tetap bertingkah sepertiku…kau mau main-main rupanya…," sesosok gadis berambut biru terlihat sedang mengamati dari jauh.

-XxX-

"YA~! SENAA!"

Hiruma menghampiri Sena yang berada di ruang ganti dengan senyum semanis mungkin.

"Ah, Suzuna," Sena balas menyapa lalu kembali pada kegiatannya semula: melepas sepatu spike-nya.

"Anak-anak lagi pada makan manisan lemon lho! Lama sekali sih kamu?" tanya Hiruma. 'Dasar cebol lelet!' bentak Hiruma dalam hati.

"Ah…iya…ini lho, tadi aku terjatuh saat latihan…aku mau memeriksa apakah keseleo atau tidak," Sena bercerita sambil memeriksa pergelangan kaki kanannya.

"JATOH? KAPAN LOE JATOH! CEBOL PAYAH!"

"HIE?" Sena menoleh ke gadis disampingnya, merasa salah dengar.

"Ng…maksudku…bagaimana bisa kau terjatuh? Payah sekali, kau ini, hahahahaha!" Hiruma berusaha menutupi keceplosannya tadi senatural mungkin.

"A..hahahaha," Sena ikut tertawa, dengan nada garing tentunya.

"Eh…emmm…Sena?" Hiruma memanggil sambil memosisikan duduknya: kaki rapat dan diayun-ayun.

"Ya?" Sena menyahut.

"Emm…besok kau ada acara tidak, sehabis latihan?" tanya Hiruma. 'Akan kutipu dia! Pura-pura mengajaknya janjian lalu tidak datang! Dengan begitu kau akan mendapatkan kesan burukmu, cheer sialan! Kekekeke! Siapa suruh bermanis-manis didepan manajer sialan? Nggak gue banget!' ujar Hiruma licik dalam hati.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sena.

"Emm…kita pergi jalan-jalan yuk!" ajak Hiruma riang (terpaksa). 'Males banget gue jalan-jalan ama elo! Mending ama manajer sialan…,' ujar Hiruma dalam hati. Diam-diam berharap juga rupanya jalan-jalan sama Mamori…

"Bukannya…aku nggak mau…hanya saja…erm…," Sena menerawang ke bawah kakinya, "Jangan marah ya…ano…erm…"

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Hiruma dengan wajah dimanis-manisin padahal kesal setengah mati.

"Kau terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini, Suzuna. Aku merasa kau bukanlah kau. Aku ingin kau menjadi dirimu yang biasanya, yah, dirimu yang dulu," kata Sena sambil menatap 'Suzuna'.

Hiruma mengernyit,"Begitukah?"

"HI-HIEE, Suzuna? Kenapa kau nyengir seram begitu?" tanya Sena kaget dengan ekspresi Hiruma berikutnya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Hiruma pergi dari sana masih dengan ekspresinya itu.

-XxX-

"J-jadi Yo-nii tadi mengajak Sena jalan-jalan?" tanya Suzuna histeris. Hiruma lagi-lagi ke rumahnya malam ini.

"Kekeke! Siapa suruh kau berbuat yang macam-macam dengan manajer sialan, hah? Kau melanggar perjanjian!" kata Hiruma.

"Uuughhh…," Suzuna menggeram, "Aku 'kan kasian sama Mamo-nee!"

"Tch! Pokoknya besok setelah latihan kita harus menyampaikan pada mereka tentang hal ini, dan mengajak mereka pergi ke paranormal sialan itu," jelas Hiruma.

"Baiklah…," Suzuna mengangguk.

-XxX-

**Keesokan harinya…**

"Hoi kalian berdua, ke sini sebentar," Suzuna memanggil Sena dan Mamori, mengajak mereka pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi-dibelakang gedung sekolah.

Sena dan Mamori saling berpandangan. Apalagi ketika 'Suzuna' juga mengikuti mereka.

"Kami ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ujar Hiruma sesampainya di tempat yang mereka tuju, "Cepat katakan, cheer sialan!" bentak Hiruma pada 'Hiruma'.

"Heh?" Sena kebingungan.

"Lho? Katanya Yo-nii yang mau ngomong? Kok jadi aku?" protes Suzuna pada 'Suzuna'.

"Lho?" kini Mamori ikut bingung.

Hiruma memelototi Suzuna. Akhirnya Suzuna yang berbicara.

"Erm…Mamo-nee…Sena…maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahu kalian…sebenarnya…," 'Hiruma' berkata dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"HIE? Hiruma-san kok bicaranya begitu?" tanya Sena.

"Iya…karena…aku bukan Hiruma. Tubuhku memang Hiruma, tapi sebenarnya…aku ini Suzuna…"

Sena dan Mamori kaget berjamaah.

"Kalian harus percaya…jiwa kami tertukar…," jelas Suzuna.

Sena dan Mamori masih belum selesai kaget berjamaah.

"Cara sialan untuk mengembalikan kami adalah dengan membawa orang yang paling menginginkan kami untuk kembali menjadi seperti semula," Hiruma melanjutkan, "Malam ini kalian harus ikut kami ke tempat paranormal sialan yang akan mengembalikan roh kami."

Sena dan Mamori benar-benar mematung sekarang.

"Kyaaa! Mamo-nee dan Sena menjadi patung!" Suzuna berteriak panik.

"Tch. Kita berkumpul di rumah sialan cheer sialan, dan kuanggap reaksi itu sebagai 'iya'," ujar Hiruma ketus.

-XxX-

Malam harinya Mamori dan Sena benar-benar datang ke rumah Suzuna meskipun bingung setengah mati. Hiruma langsung menelepon taksi untuk mengantar mereka ke rumah si paranormal.

-XxX-

**Sesampainya di sana…**

"E-eh…Hiruma-kun…serem banget tempat ini…," Mamori menoleh ke 'Hiruma'.

"Mamo-nee…aku ini Suzuna….Kalo Yo-nii yang itu tuh," kata Suzuna menunjuk 'Suzuna'.

"Ah-oh…oh iya…," Mamori menggaruk-garuk kepala karena bingung.

"Kalian sudah membawa persyaratan yang kuminta rupanya…," Mr. Jacky masih dengan penampilannya yang kemarin menyapa keempat remaja itu.

"Iya. Sekarang ngapain?" tanya Hiruma kasar.

"Sekarang kalian duduklah dengan pacar kalian masing-masing…," perintah Mr. Jacky.

"Bukan, bukan…," Sena, Mamori, Suzuna langsung mengibaskan tangan mereka. Hiruma juga, tapi tanpa berbicara.

Suzuna dan Mamori duduk rapi di atas tatami itu, begitu juga Hiruma dan Sena.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kalian," Mr. Jacky menunjuk Sena dan Mamori, "Pusatkan konsentrasi kalian pada orang disamping kalian. Pikirkan dengan yakin bahwa kalian sangat menginginkan mereka kembali ke tubuh mereka yang asli."

"Uhm..baiklah," Mamori memejamkan matanya dan memikirkan segala keinginannya agar Hiruma bisa menjadi Hiruma yang dulu. Sena pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah satu menit, Mr. Jacky telah siap membacakan mantra-mantra untuk memanggil kembali roh Hiruma dan Suzuna agar kembali ke asal mereka. Dengan bantuan keinginan dan kasih sayang dari Mamori dan Sena maka proses ini akan lebih mudah.

"Langit kelap kelip…bumi gonjang ganjing…," terdengar Mr. Jacky mengucapkan mantra. Sena, Suzuna, Mamori dan juga Hiruma sempat keheranan. Setelah itu tidak terdengar jelas lagi kata-kata yang diucapkan paranormal nyentrik itu, dia sangat cepat mengucapkan mantranya alias berkomat-kamit.

Tiba-tiba langit disekitar rumah paranormal itu menjadi gelap seperti mau hujan. Awan-awan gelap berkumpul, menutupi cahaya matahari.

BLEDAAAAR!

Petir kembali menyambar, persis seperti kejadian saat roh Hiruma dan Suzuna tertukar. Namun kali ini petir itu datang untuk mengembalikan lagi roh mereka ke tempat semula.

Hiruma dan Suzuna sempat kejang, lalu kemudian lemas. Untung saja ada Sena dan Mamori yang menopang mereka.

"Suzuna…kau tidak apa-apa?" Sena menyandarkan Suzuna di bahunya. Suzuna membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap mata cokelat itu.

"Sena…," ia memanggil…, "Ah…suaraku…telah kembali…," senyum perlahan mengembang di wajahnya yang manis.

Sena menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gembira,"Iya, iya! Kau telah kembali, Suzuna!"

"Kyaaaa! Senaaaaa! Aku senang sekaliiiiii!" Suzuna serta merta memeluk Sena dengan riang. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa _blushing_ saja.

"Ukh…," Hiruma yang dipeluk oleh Mamori berusaha duduk sendiri. Tapi Mamori tetap setia memegangi bahunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Pusing!" keluh Hiruma,"Tapi…gue udah balik ke tubuh gue semula…," ia memperhatikan sekujur tangannya.

"Iya, syukurlah…aku sangat senang," Mamori tersenyum penuh haru sambil memandang mata hijau zamrud yang kini telah benar-benar menjadi seperti semula-pandangan Hiruma yang sesungguhnya.

"Ck! Iya, iya," protes Hiruma sebal, padahal senang sekali.

"Hahahahahahhahaha saya turut senang…," Mr. Jacky nimbrung, "Nanti kalau kalian menikah undang-undang saya ya—"

"KAMI BUKAN PASANGAN!" Sena, Mamori dan Suzuna berteriak sambil _blushing_, sedangkan Hiruma hanya tertawa terkekeh.

"T-tapi…aku baru kepikiran sesuatu, Hiruma-kun," Mamori berkata pada Hiruma, "Kalau roh kalian tertukar dan Suzuna itu adalah kau, b-berarti…," pipi Mamori memerah seperti direbus, "B-berarti…waktu aku akan ganti baju…yang ada di _club house_ itu…," jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk Hiruma.

"Ya-ha, itu aku," Hiruma menyeringai. Mamori memekik.

"E-eh? Berarti yang waktu itu aku temui di ruang ganti itu…kau?" kini Sena yang bertanya pada Suzuna.

Suzuna tersenyum _innocent_ dengan pipi memerah,"Iya! Maaf ya Sena…"

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…!" Sena _jawdrop_.

Melihat kehebohan itu Mr. Jacky kembali nyeletuk,"Nanti kalau nikah undang-undang saya ya!"

"NGGAAAAAAAAAAK!" jawab mereka berempat.

-The End-

* * *

YA-HAAAAAAA! Ending-nya aneh dan super gaje ya? Maaf…

Terima kasih semuanya yang telah membaca Disaster, undine dan mia-kun mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah bersedia membaca cerita kacau ini, cerita yang muncul saat jam kosong di kelas, nyehehehhee

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa! Mohon maaf kalo ada salah. Kalau begitu sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya, ya!

Coming soon: sekuel It Begins by A Cream Puff dan lanjutan The Miraculous of Flowers.

Sekali lagi, makasih!

Eits, review! xD

-K.F. Undinee


End file.
